reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Briars
|image = |aka = Seth of the Dead |gender = Male |location = Transitory |affiliations = John Marston Nigel West Dickens Moses Forth Bill Williamson |status = Alive |birth = |death = |weapon = Various Handguns |voice actor = Kevin Glikmann }} is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Briars is characterized as a dirty, crazy, old prospector who has resorted to grave robbing in his pursuit of treasure. He is obsessed with an unspecified Treasure and the map that will lead him to it. Briars has a history of working with Bill Williamson, but is largely removed from the gang lifestyle due to his pursuit of treasure. It is this history which Marston exploits to gain entrance to Fort Mercer in The Assault on Fort Mercer. Seth Briars Seth is an American male in his late thirties. He is certifiably insane. He is not unlike an opium addict, only his addiction is money and he has utterly consumed by it. His gold prospecting partner died on him, with the map to vast riches, and now he digs up graves in search of treasures. He claims he has not bathed in 6 months, evident from how stained his hands are from his constant digging. He also says to Marston on the way to Benedict Point in his first mission that he lost his children, his wife, and his business. However, he does not appear remorseful about his losses, as this admission is followed by a "Good Riddance to them all!" It seems the life of treasure hunting hasn't been very kind to him as demonstrated in his dirty old clothes and emaciated look, as well as the fact that he rides a saddle-less Lustiano Nag which is one of the few "sickly" looking horses in the game. Seth goes as far as pursuing and threatening his former companion, Moses Forth, in search of the treasure. Seth still expresses how much he cared for Moses before their falling out. Epilogue In 1914, a newspaper reveals that Seth finally found the treasure he had been obsessed with, somewhere near the Tall Trees region. He became exceedingly wealthy as a result. Mission Appearances *Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies (Boss) *A Gentle Drive with Friends (Boss) *Let the Dead Bury Their Dead (Boss) *The Assault on Fort Mercer Trivia *The Blackwater Ledger repeatedly reports on Briar's actions as a serial grave robber, noting public outrage at the desecration of local graveyards. *During one of Seth's first missions, on the way to Benedict Point, Seth says: :(In his normal voice) '''Have you looked in the cave Seth....?' :(in a high pitched shrill voice) No... it's very dark!'' :This could indicate that Seth either suffers from multiple personalities or acts out both parts in conversations with corpses, but is likely a nod to Gollum from the Lord of the Rings. *During the mission Liars, Cheaters, and Other Proud Americans, Nigel West Dickens calls Seth "Seth of the Dead". This might be a reference to the movie "Shaun of the Dead". *He may have been based off of the crazy old hermit from For a Few Dollars More. *The irony of Seth's last mission is that he walks right by treasure - in the basement, Treasure Hunter Challenge 4, and the #3 treasure in it. *Seth seems to have been based off of Gollum from Lord of the Rings on account of him having an alter ego that is rude and another that is nice, he "needs" the map and his partner took it, just like Frodo took the ring. *The name Seth may be a referation to the Egyptian God Seth (also known as Set), the god of deserts, chaos and storms. This is fitting for both his chaotic, strange personality, as well as being an inhabitant of the New Austin desert. *In the Odd Fellows Rest cemetery, his wife Mable Briars' grave stone can be found. Quotes "Looks like you've gone and pissed yourself Moses." Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Supporting Characters